


Art of Seduction

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Poor Gendry, he can't flirt for shit let alone seduce anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Anguy blackmail Gendry into seducing a girl. The girl is Arya Stark. Shit is bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts).



> Well, here is a thing. I hope I managed to make it seem credible. Also I hope awkward!Gendry turned out well.
> 
> Shout out to Irenka for suggesting me this jem.
> 
> So enjoy! Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Gendry Waters was a simple man with simple needs and simple wishes. One of these wishes was that he could drink his beer in peace without his friends acting like to overgrown horny cupids. It was a simple wish, right? Of course. Was it fulfilled? Of course not.

“Alright, here comes one.” said Tom nudging Gendry in his side.

He didn’t even turn. He just sipped his beer bitterly. 

“Bro, look, this one got a pair of lovely-”

“I don’t care about anything lovely she got, Anguy.” he said exasperatedly.

“Oh come on lad! We’ve been doing this for months now and still you barely even look at any girls. Are you sure you are-?”

“Yes Tom, I’m convinced I’m straight. But you see I’m here for lunch not for hook ups.”

Gendry took a bit of his sandwich while glaring at no one in particular.

“You are never here for hook ups.” complained Tom while laying back against the bar.

“Unlike you. You are here only for hook ups.” Gendry remarked.

“That’s not true, I’m here for the music too.” Tom answered and started humming some jazzy tone to prove his point

Gendry rolled his eyes and went back to his lunch. Few minutes passed and the only thing he heard was the music from the jukebox. The bar was almost empty anyway at this hour. When Gendry thought he may finally have peace Anguy decided to scream in his ear.

“I have the perfect solution!”

Gendry looked unimpressed at the ginger’s huge smile and mischievous eyes.

“Care to share?” asked Tom.

“A deal.” declared Anguy like the word was the solution to all their problems.

“A deal?” questioned Gendry.

“A deal….” hummed Tom while rubbing his beard, thinking

“A deal my dear friends. I’ll make you an offer you can’t refuse.” said Anguy. 

“Stop quoting the Godfather and get on with it already.” Gendry said turning around to face Anguy. 

“Alright. So the perfect deal is this. You seduce a girl. One. And we leave you alone forever. Eh? Eh?”

“No.”

Anguy face fell.

“Fine, we pick you a girl to seduce. It will be easier this way than random tries. Eh?”

“No.”

“Why?” he whined like a little kid.

“Because it’s a free country and I’m not forced to do anything.”

Gendry would lie if he would say that Anguy’s expression didn’t terrify him in that moment. 

“Oh, but you will.” he said in a sing-song voice.

Then Anguy started whispering something in Gendry’s ear. Oh no, not that. Of all things, not that. Oh, fucking hell. All of them. By the time Anguy was done Gendry’s eyes were about to pop out of his head.

“Fine.” he sighed defeated.

With a winning smile, Anguy pulled Tom few meters away while whispering at each other. They came back minutes later with huge grins on their faces.

“We have the perfect girl you have to seduce.” said Tom, waiting few moments before saying the name for the sake of suspense.”Arya Stark.”

Gendry spat his beer.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he screamed at the same time Anguy screamed “Oh, come on, the shoes were new.”

Arya Stark. Of all the females off the face of Earth, they picked Arya Stark. Freaking Arya Stark. Now you may wonder how some losers like them knew the daughter of one the oldest and most prominent families in Westeros. Well, it started few months ago when Harwin strutted in followed by a short girl in oversized clothing. Arya Stark walked to them like they were good friends and declared that the drinks are on her. Apparently she made a bet with Harwin, she lost the bet and the loser had to buy drinks for the winner’s friends. If anything Arya Stark pretty much run with a tank over his general opinion about highborns. Even if he was still under the impression Arya was the exception from the rule.

Now the real question was how the fuck was he supposed to seduce Arya freaking Stark. The girl was basically royalty. That may be a problem, but not the main problem. The main problem was that Arya Stark was more clever than the devil and could probably beat the shit out of anybody. She was also extremely beautiful, she probably had rich guys giving her private islands or some shit rich people give to each other. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

While Gendry had an inner panic attack Anguy appeared in front of him and waved his hands in front of his face.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“I need better friends.”

\------------------------------------------

 

Gendry was sure he was about to make a hole in the ground if he continued to walk from the bench to that tree again. He craked his knuckles impatiently while he continued to walk. Truth to be told he thanked all Gods out there Arya actually accepted to meet him. He texted her if she wanted to meet in the Smallwood Park later. He stared at the ‘fuck yeah, give me 30 minutes’ on his phone for a good amount of type before sighed relieved. He needed a lot of courage to sent that text, given they mostly and mainly texted each other about music. If Gendry thought he may have a mental breakdown while waiting for that message he couldn’t be wronger. It was now, while waiting for Arya to appear. His heart almost stopped when he saw her. She was running into his direction, smiling and waving at him. Her hair was messed up by the wind and she had the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. Doomed. That’s what you are Waters, doomed. 

Gendry was about to greet her, but he didn’t get the chance. Arya basically jumped on him, pushing him to the ground and rolling him in the grass and the fallen leaves. 

“You are a life savior.” she said and smiled down at him.

She looked nice on top of him. Oh hell, no Waters, no time for that now.

“Why am I a life savior?” he questioned trying to sound flirty(and failing miserably)

“Well, mom was ready to drag me along in a long trip of shopping and etiquette classes for some debutante bullshit and I needed an excuse to get out.” she explained while getting of him and moving to sit under the oak tree. 

Gendry went and sit next to her.

“You’re welcome.” he said while turning to her.

She looked ridiculously pretty with colorful leaves stuck in her hair. Gendry started taking them out slowly while looking at her. 

“Oh, thanks. Let me do you too.” she said casually and ruffled his hair making the leaves fall.

Gendry decided not to concentrate on the usage of the verb to do, but rather concentrate on his fail at being smooth. In the movies things like that always worked. Wasn’t she supposed to be enchanted by his eyes or shit like that? 

“I like your shirt. It looks really nice on you.” he said in a voice that was supposed to be sultry. Epic fail. He probably sounded like he had an acorn up his ass. He may actually have an acorn in his pants from that rolling earlier, though.

“ Oh, thanks. Stole it from one of my brothers. The one with good taste in music.”

“Nice.” he remarked.

Nice. The fuck Waters. That’s all you can say. Coe with something good.

“Hey Arya?” she turned to him, smiling.

Alright, here is your chance. Say something witty. Say something smooth. Say something to woo her and make her melt into your arms.

“Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

Fucked. So many levels of fucked. Gendry wanted to hit himself in the face. With a tree. Arya rose an eyebrow.

“No, but I got some scars while crawling out of Hell.” she declared.

Gendry tried to save the whole situation.

“That’s...great. No, I don’t mean great you got scars. But er… I’m sure you looked fantastic...while crawling out of hell.” he finished lamely and tried to smile. One smile like the dudes in old movies gives, the charming kind. It came out as a grimace.

To his horror, Arya laughed.

“Alright Waters, who put you to do this?” she questioned crossing her arms.

Caught. Oh shit.

“This?” he played dumb.

Arya rolled her eyes. 

“Who?” she asked again.

“Tom and Anguy blackmailed me.” he gave up.

“Tom and Anguy blackmailed you to use shitty pickup lines on me?”

“No, they blackmailed me to seduce you.” he explained preparing for the worst.

Arya only snorted.

“Assholes. What did they blackmail you with?”

Gendry gulped.

“It’s a secret. Like I really can’t tell you, sorry.”

“I can understand that. So the secret is in danger if you don’t seduce me.” Arya clarified.

“Pretty much.”

“Hm...hey Gendry?”

He turned his head to look at her, but Arya just crawled into his lap and put her hands on his shoulders. He froze in place.

Arya smirked at him and unzipped his jacket. She put her mouth on his neck, trailing her lips along it while running a hand through his hair. She placed a kiss on his pulse point and then she bit his earlobe. He felt her hot breath as she kept her lips close to his ear.

“This is how seduction works.” she whispered.

Gendry blinked, dumbfounded. Then she got off him like nothing happened.

“Get your ass up.” she ordered as she got up herself “We have shit to do and places to be.”

“Er...what exactly do we have to do?” he asked while he was still troubled by what just happened.

“Save your ass, of course.”

\---------------------

Tom and Anguy were having a good laugh while enjoying a drink at one of the tables in the bar. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Gendry coming in. And not in any way. But with his hands around no other than Arya Stark. They were smiling at each other. They waved at Tom and Anguy in passing and sat up on the high stools at the bar. The two friends looked flabbergasted as Arya and Gendry were talking and laughing while eating their pie. They were even more surprised when Gendry stroke her cheek and Arya leaned in.

Meanwhile at the bar, an Oscar worthy performance was happening.

“Alright.” Arya said.” This is going fantastically. Get ready for the exit.”

Both of them climbed off their chairs and Arya noticed Anguy and Tom still looking at them.

“Now kiss me.” she ordered in a whisper while looking up at Gendry.

He looked as flabbergasted as his two idiotic friends. Arya didn’t mention kissing while making this plan.

“Why do I need to kiss you?”

“For making it all look real, you idiot!”

Arya knew it was vital for the plan, but Gendry was frozen in place. So she just grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. 

Gendry wrapped his arms around her. For one Arya wasn’t attempting to be gentle. At all. She was biting his lips and her nails were scratching his neck. Gendry didn’t know what got into him when he pushed her against the bar. Well, he had an idea. Arya’s tongue that’s what. The whole make out session could have lasted years for all he cared. It was fantastic. Gendry felt a little bit let down thinking the best kiss of his life was theatrical.

He went with the plan and put his hands around Arya again and they left. On the way out they weaved again at Tom who was looking ready to fall out of his chair and Anguy who already felt out of his chair.

Once Arya and Gendry were out of sight and hearing range, few streets away they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“This was epic. Their faces, man, I wish I could take a pic.” said Arya 

“That should teach them. Thanks, Arya. I owe you big time.” he said.

Arya looked at him with a gleam in her eyes.

“You owe me?” she repeated his phrase.

“Yeah.” he said praying she won’t make him do something stupid.

“Saturday around seven. Movie night, my place. You bring the drinks.” she said.

Gendry blinked. 

“Like a date?” Gendry suggested starting to smile.

“Like a date.” she confirmed.”And wear something that comes off easily. See you!” 

“Yeah, see you.” he said and waved as she left.

Wait, clothes that come off easily? 

Gendry groaned.


End file.
